The Best Thing
by XPinkSpiderX
Summary: When I’m feeling stressed out or depressed, I think of things that make me really happy! Then, it all goes away. Why don’t you give it a shot? Think of the thing that makes you the happiest, the best thing in your life!” Germany/Italy.


**A/N: **Curse my addiction to APH and all its adorable yaoiness! Who am I kidding? I love it! And Germany/Italy is my fave pairing of them mall, so I thus got the inspiration to write. Yadda, yadda, I own nothing.

--

Ludwig/Germany POV

Something had been bothering me as of late. No, let's say it was _plaguing_ me. It was a trivial thing, personal, but I couldn't lay it to rest. It had nothing at all to do with the current war that we'd become involved in and it certainly didn't deal with the fact that I was presently stuck on an island. It was much different than such things, and yet, just as stressful and perplexing.

… Is it wrong to be in love with an ally? True, we were united under a pact of partnership, and that certainly meant that we had to be on good terms, but, it seemed unprofessional and just…wrong. Each moment Feliciano was near me, I had to remind myself of this. I knew in my mind that I couldn't do anything to portray how I felt, yet simultaneously, I could do nothing to prevent such emotions towards him. In my time, I'd fought many battles, but when it came down to what my heart wanted vs. what my mind recognized to be right, it seemed like a lose-lose situation.

Of course it was wrong. For the love of God, we were in a world war! Then why is it I couldn't help myself? Why is it that every day I have to watch him and admire from afar meanwhile I just want to caress him and tell him that he's mine? It isn't fair!

I was brave until I met him, or so I'd like to have thought, but since I've come to realize my feelings for him, I feel helpless…weak…hurt. And now, it's hard to look back. I can't go back to the times when I didn't look at him in such a way. I don't even remember how I came to fall in love with him. Even now, it's hard for me to describe what it is I see in him. He is quite unlike me; carefree, oafish, clumsy, a tad cowardly, …beautiful. Caring. Gentle. Sweet.

…Perhaps it wasn't as difficult as I thought to describe the qualities in Feliciano that I loved. Hell, I even loved to say his name.

"…Feliciano." I shut my eyes for a moment of meditation and tried my best to muster up a sense of calm…sometimes I let this get to me too hard. I was stuck being in love with my ally, my best friend, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Yes, it hurt to leave so many things unsaid, to not be able to hold or kiss him without thinking it was part of a traditional European greeting, but it wasn't as though loving him felt bad. Matter of fact, no matter how wrong or painful, it was one of the greatest feelings I've experienced.

"Ludwig? …Are you okay?! You aren't dead, are you?!" My eyes snapped open upon hearing the voice of the brown-haired Italian ring in my ears. I was now outside of my thoughts and back into reality.

As my focus became clearer, I noticed that Feliciano was standing right in front of where I was sitting, facing me with chibi tears forming in the brims of his eyes.

"Thank goodness! You know, you've been spacing out a lot. I thought something was wrong!" he chuckled to himself as he wiped his tears away.

I let out an exasperated breath. "Yes, Feliciano. I'm fine."

"Good!" He proceeded to sit beside me. And just like any other time we were alone, I could feel my heartbeat practically in my throat.

An awkward silence befell the two of us for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I didn't know where you were and then I found you here by yourself…again. Is something wrong with you, Ludwig? You could tell me, you know. It just seems to me that lately, you've been distracted with something, or maybe even troubled. You've been going off by yourself for hours and then being all quiet once you get back." He explained, a concerned look set upon his face.

I stayed silent for a moment, figuring in my mind just how I would be able to word my answer.

"I supposed I have been…stressed."

Feliciano blinked curiously before his face lit up. "Ah, well, that's easy to take care of! When I'm feeling stressed out or depressed, I think of things that make me really happy! Then, it all goes away. Why don't you give it a shot? Think of the thing that makes you the happiest, the best thing in your life!"

My cheeks began to twinge with a light blush. I knew full well what the 'best thing in my life' was. However, I wasn't about to share that with him. Although, I honestly wish I could have. Damn thoughts, now I'm thinking about him again. I truly wish I could just tell him that I loved him and get it over with. Each time it gets more and more complicated not to let something slip. My mind is strong, but my heart is making me think about doing crazy things that are incredibly unlike me! _Tell him_ it says. While my mind tells me _don't!_

While I was held prisoner by my thoughts, I slipped a glance at him. He was smiling, naturally, his beautiful chestnut locks reflected by the heated sun in the sky. He was adorable and beautiful at the same time, a dangerous combination, I once noted. His lips captured my attention in particular. They looked soft, inviting. I'd wanted to touch them for some time now…

My heart and my mind conflicting, I made a decision. For this mere moment, I allowed my heart to betray my actions. I captured his lips with mine in a swift motion, like it would be the first and last time.

He seemed taken back, but I didn't allow him to pull away. I held him firm against me, pushing my lips harder against his. It felt so good, better than I could describe to another human being. But all too soon, I had to allow the moment to end. I pulled apart from him slowly, then looked to him for a reaction.

He didn't speak, but sat still. He didn't look angry, just rather shocked. Concurrently, a blush stained his cheeks.

Before he could say anything to question my motive, I spoke up. I knew exactly how to word this one.

"The best thing in my life, Feliciano…isn't a _thing_."

--

**A/N:** Mehh, did that suck? I certainly hope it didn't. Review pwease? Reviews make France feel pretty!

France: I'm soo lovely! -dances around in blue dress-


End file.
